


Hated my life... But when i met him it all changed...

by Terrianne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrianne/pseuds/Terrianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a girl called Chloe and her life has not been perfect her family got up and let her all alone with no money, food, nothing, but she don't care as she said that she can look after her self she dont need no one else.... That was what she thought before she met him... or should i say them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... My name is Terrianne.. This is my first story.... I like writing storys... can you please comment on what you think please xxx If your a directioner Like this PAGE https://www.facebook.com/DirectionerLoving?ref=hl

**Chloe POV**

I am so Hungry, I looked at the old battered clock that was on the floor by the side of my head and it read 9:03, i sighed and got out of bed and just threw my hair up in a bun, Threw some clothes on not even bothered how i looked i walked out the house and walked along the streets looking for any change, i gave up walking and i sat down and a while later an old man near his 80's came up to me and placed at least £40 in the palm of my hand i stood up and looked at him in shock he smiled at me and i thanked him, gave him a hug as he walked off smiling and laughing i ran to the shop and filled the basket with food, i got to the counter as the lady priced it all, it came up to £10.58 i gave her the money and also asked if i could have money on my gas and electric card i gave her the card and she gave me £10 back, i thanked her took my card from her and started heading home, i was walking when someone bumped into me i looked up and said 'Watch where you are going' 'Im so sorry i was on my ph...' I interrupted the Irish blonde haired boy and said 'No it was my fault im so sorry' The blonde Irish boy smiled at me and walked away, he was in my mind.. who was that blonde haired boy????

**Blonde haired boy POV:**

i just finished signing up for the X factor, i cant wait, i took out my phone and text my mum saying i got to audition, as i was in mid text i bumped into a young girl she looked at me and said 'Watch where you are going' I replied quickly 'Im so sorry i was on my ph...' she didnt let me finish instead she said 'No it was my fault im so sorry, i smiled at her and carried on walking looking back down to my phone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe POV:**  
  
All the way home all i can think about is that boy with the blonde hair, i got in to the house and put the food in the Kitchen, i got in the room and put the card through and stuck the heating on and it felt so nice to feel the warmth around my body, then i phoned the TV people and told them i have money on my card gave them my card details and the TV came on, and to my surprise the was nothing on, when i came across this show called X factor, i laughed and cringed at the people who sang on there as i stood up and when into the kitchen and grab some food i heard a familiar voice so i ran into the room and seen the same Blonde boy i bumped into earlier that day, he said his name was Niall Horan, Niall i like that name, i sat back down and watched him sing and omg he was amazing when he started singing his voice give me the chills..  
  
2 days later,  
  
I have been watching X factor and found out that Niall had to pair up with these boys called Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn They had to become a group and they called them selves One direction, i really liked them as a group they are really good singers, that day i was bored and really wanted to get out of the house so i started walking around and i heard a car stop behind me, Not creepy at all i told my self but i started walking faster as i heard foot prints behind me, Then i felt a hand on my shoulder so i grab their hand and flew them over my shoulder and sat on their stomach when i seen the same Blonde haired boy Named Niall, I got up and said 'Oh my god Im sorry you scared me' he smiled 'Im sorry i didn't mean to, but i just seen you walking while i was in the car with the boys and i thought i say hello' i smiled back and confusingly said ' Boys?' he smiled and laughed lightly 'Yeah, Liam, Zayn, Harry and louis' My eyes opened wide 'WHAT!!!' he laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me to the black van, He opened the door and inside sat the boys, i looked at them they smiled at me and it all went dark......  
  
  
 **Niall POV**  
  
I was driving round in the black van with the boys when i spotted the same girl i bumped into the other day so i told Paul to stop  the van, i got out and followed her,  but she started to walk faster so i grabbed her arm, and she grabbed me and threw me over her shoulder and sat on my stomach when she said 'Oh my god im sorry you scared me' I smiled at her ' Im sorry i didnt mean to, but i just seen you walking while i was in the car with the boys and i thought i say hello' she smiled at me 'Boys?' I smiled and laughed and said 'Yeah, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis' her eyes opened and she shouted 'WHAT!!!' I laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her to the van, i opened the van and they smiled at her and she fainted, Harry got out of the van and looked at her and said 'Wow' I looked down at her and bent down and picked her up and gave her to Zayn who was in the van, i step in the van and sat down Zayn passed her back to me  as we just sat there watching her Lou turned to me and said 'Niall is she ok?'


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at louis 'Erm.. Im not really sure lou' Paul came to the van and said 'I have just called the hospital, they are going to get someone down here to have a look at her' I nodded at him still staring at the beauty that is lying in my arms, I looked up to the boys to see Zayn looking in the mirror, typical, Harry was on his phone, Liam was talking with paul and louis was staring at the girl, 'Lou, why you staring at her?' he looked at me, back and her and said '.... I think.. im not sure.. but i know her' 'What are you talking about, you cant know her, we dont even know her name' he studied her face 'Her name is Chloe' i looked at him and gave him a look that says 'What the hell', He looked at me and said 'I know it is strange but im sure of it' As soon as he said that the ambulance came and they took her off of me, Paul, me& the boys got in the car and drove down to the hospital behind the ambulance, We walked in, 'Boys why dont you sit down and i will go and talk to the lady over there to see if we can go and see her or find out what is happening' Paul said, So me and the Lads sat down, i was sat on the chair tapping my foot when liam came and sat by me 'Niall, she will be fine' I sighed and said 'I hope so, Erm... Liam can i tell you something' He nodded, 'I know i dont know her, i dont even know her name, but i think i like her, not as a friend, but i dont know how i can i dont even know her' I saw him smile and he replied with 'Niall, if that is how you feel, dont give up on it and who cares if you dont know anything about her, after this you have to be nice to her so do we, as we were the ones that caused her to faint' 'Yeah, i didnt think she would have fainted' As soon as i said that Paul came back over i stood up and said 'Paul... what did they say?' 'Well they said that when she fainted she hit her head on the pavement and fractured her skull, its not a big fracture, so they said that it would heal within a month give or take' I nodded my head and said 'So can i go in and see her?' Paul nodded and said 'Yes she is in room 10' I nodded and walked away down the hall to find room 10, i came across the room and i knocked it, i heard a little mumble, so i open the door it make a creak, it made me jump a little bit, i walked in and seen her lying in bed, 'Hello' She mumbled, i gave her a dashing smile and said 'Hello, Erm... Im sorry i didnt think you would have fainted..' I looked down at the floor, she laughed a little bit and said 'No, Niall, it is fine' I looked up at her and smiled, i moved and sat by the chair next to her when i heard a little knock at the door, it creaked open and i seen louis's head pop in, 'Erm... Can i come in' I looked to the girl and she said 'Sure lou' his face brightened up and he came in closed the door and sat on the other side of her, 'So how are you, Chlo' she looked at me and him shocked, she sat up and said 'How do you know my name?' I looked at louis and thought *Omg he was right, And Chloe what a lovely name* Louis looked at Chloe and said 'Well.. when i first seen you, i was sure i knew you then the name Chloe ran through my mind' '... But i dont know how you know me' Louis looked at me i looked at him and chloe, 'I have no idea, but i know i have seen you before' Before she could answer there was a knock at the door and Liam, harry and Zayn slowly walked into the room, 'Hello, I hope you are ok, We didnt mean to make you faint' Liam told her, she smiled at him and she started laughing, we all stared at her when she said between her laughs 'I see why... they... they... call you.. you daddy Direction' We all started laughing, He nodded and said 'I am the sensible one in the group'

 

**Chloe Pov's**

 

I am sat here in this stupid bed, but im not complaining i am sat by 5 of the most amazing boys ever, Niall is sat on the chair to my left, Louis is sat on my bed by my feet, liam is sat on my right, on the chair, Zayn and Harry are sat on the couch that is next to my bed, Zayn is looking in the mirror, harry is making faces in the mirror, liam is reading a book, Niall is eating a burger, after every bite he takes, he looks at me, and Louis is talking to a carrot, 'Lou... why are you talking to that' I said pointing to the carrot, he looked at me like he was going to cry and said 'That?, But Chloe, How could you say that?' I looked at Niall, and he just started to laugh, I looked back at louis and said 'What, i didnt do anything?' He made an 'O' Face and said 'You called my Carrot 'That', that was not nice' 'Oh im sorry Boobear' I got up out of bed and hugged him, Then i heard people fake crying i looked up and Saw Niall, Harry, Zayn and liam stood there pretending to cry, I smiled and shouted 'GROUP HUG' Then they all ran to us, and we had a big bear hug, we heard the door open and heard someone say 'Miss Jones' I backed out and said 'Yes' the doctor came to me and said 'You are free to go but i suggest you to be care full, your skull should heal within a month or so but please be careful, dont want to see you back here just yet' I nodded and said 'Will do doc' He nodded and left the room, i just stood here looking at the five boys, 'So...' I said try to break the silence, 'Lets get you out of here' Niall said showing me that amazing smile, I went to the bathroom and changed into my clothes, i walked out to see, only Niall in the room, i walked to him he smiled at me and we walked out the hospital and we walked to the black van and This man said 'You going to faint again?' They all laughed and i said 'Har Har Har Funny' Niall pointed to the man and said 'Chloe, this is Paul' I nodded at him and he winked, he then turned and started to drive, Niall turned to me and said 'Chloe where do you live? we will drop you of' i looked at him and said 'Down the hill and turn left, then its the last house in the street' Paul nodded as he heard he started to drive to my house...


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Niall Pov**

 

Me, Chloe, the lads and Paul were driving to Chloe's, Paul followed the Directions she told him, when he parked we got out and, i looked at her house... It looked like no one has been living there for years, we walked up to the door, she pushed the door open, i walked in and it was so damp and it was so cold, Before Paul got in the house i went up to him and said 'Paul... Can i have a word please?' He nodded and we walked down the garden, 'What is the problem Niall' Paul said, i turned around pointing to the house and said 'This, It is so cold, there is so much damp, she dont even have any furniture' Paul sighed and said 'What are you going to do about it?' That was kinda rude, I spoke up and said 'I know this is so much to ask, but can she please come to Xfactor with us....' He sighed, looked at me then the house, sighed again and said 'Fine, on one condition' I nodded 'She is the only one' I nodded and ran into the house to find the boys just stood there, i saw chloe in what i think was the kitchen, 'Chloe' She turned around smiled and said 'Yea' 'I got some news, you can come Xfactor with us... Wait please dont faint' i looked at her and she screamed 'AH OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS OMG' At this point me, the boys and paul were staring at her, 'Chloe are you alright' Harry asked her, She stood there and nodded, I turned to the boys pointed at Chloe and said 'Boys i would like you to meet our Xfactor buddy' as soon as i said that louis ran up to chloe and hugged her, after a while we all joined in, even paul...

 

**Chloe pov**

 

OMG AHH Im going to Xfactor with ONE DIRECTION omg, this is not real... Anyway, me& the boys are in the car, Paul has ran out to get some food, as some one is moaning *cough* Niall *cough* 'Omg Where the hell is paul im dying over here' 'Niall, stop moaning or i will smack you' 'He will love that' Shouted Louis out of know where, I saw Niall blush and said 'Awe Is lickle Nialler Blushing' as i said that i pinched his cheek, as soon as i finished embarrassing Niall, Paul Jumped in with the food and Niall took his and he started licking his lips and eating it, i took mine slowly, i only had a burger, wish i had some chips... 'Lou.. you know you love me can i have some off your chips' He looked at me and said 'Yes i do love you but no they are mine and i have to share with Kevin' I sighed and turned to Harry he shook his head so did Zayn and liam, i just sat there eating my burger with no chips when i heard 'Here have some of mine' I looked up to see it was Niall who said it, i smiled 'Thankyou', 'OMG, IS NIALL JAMES HORAN SHARING FOOD' Louis shouted, Niall laughed and said 'I only share my food with Beautiful people' I blushed as he winked and me and i heard Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn Gasp, I just Laughed it off and finished my burger and Couple of Niall's Chips, Paul then drove us to a hotel i think it was called 'Kingsway' Not sure but it was so big, i walked in with the boys and said 'WOW' Loud and almost everyone looked at me, then i hid behind Niall and he laughed, I followed the boys down the hall and then they stopped and looked at me 'What' 'Well we all have our own room, so you have to chose who's room you want to sleep in' Zayn said, i looked at them all, Sighed and said 'I dont like choosing'  then i pouted, i looked to the floor, and i felt someone pick me up put me over the shoulders and run, i heard a familiar laugh, It was Niall, he shouted at the boys 'Sorry Lads she is mine' i started laughing when he put me down, i was in his room, it was so lovely....

 

**Niall pov**

 

 

I put Chloe over my shoulder 'Sorry lads she is mine' I shouted back at the lads, i heard Chloe laugh, Oh my, her laugh is perfect... i ran into my room and set her down on the floor, she looked around and said 'Whoa' I laughed and pulled her into the kitchen, i went into the kitchen and grab some oreos and went to the fridge and got some milk i sat them down and we both grabbed one at the same time, our hands touched and i pulled away looking down at my milk when i heard her laugh, What is she doing to me i thought to my self, i heard a little knock at the door and louis shouted 'COME ON YOU LOVE BIRDS, WE ARE HAVING A PARTY AT MY PLACE' I seen chloe's face light up she ran to the door, opened it and said 'OMG really, a party omg Nialler please' She looked at me, i laughed, sighed and nodded, she ran up to me grabbed my hand, that made me blush, she gave me a smirk then she pulled me and we followed louis to his room.....

 

**Louis Pov**

 

Me, The lads and Chloe, are sat in my room, we are about to have a party, 'So Lads and chloe listen up' They all looked at me and i screamed 'LETS PARTY' they all got on their feet and started jumping and high fiving each other, i went and turned the music up when i thought of something 'OMG guys, we should play truth or dare' I saw chloe's face light up 'Yes, I love that game' chloe said i high fived her and i turned the music down a little bit, we all sat in a circle...

 

**Zayn pov**

 

Great... Louis wants to play truth or dare, He will probably dare me to brake one of my mirror's or something....

 

**Harry Pov**

 

Oh No... Louis wants to play truth or dare, that is not good... everytime we play someone ends up hurt

 

**Niall pov**

 

Louis and Truth or dare is no such a good idea, But once louis got an idea in his head there is not stoping him

 

**Chloe pov**

 

Yay we are playing Truth or dare, louis said he would go first so he picked Zayn and said Zayn 'Truth or dare?'

 'Dare' Zayn looked at louis and a smile grew on his face and he said 'Zayn.. i dare you to... Ring Perrie and say you prefer looking in a mirror than her' Zayn sighed, Grabbed out his phone, Rang Perrie  'Perrie i prefer looking in a mirror then looking at you' i heard her say something and he replied and said 'yes, im sorry but its louis what can you do' he said goodbye and hung up, It was Zayn's Turn, he looked at me 'Chloe... Truth or dare' I smiled and shouted 'DARE' 'I dare you to... Go into Louis bedroom and put on a pair of his carrot boxers' I smiled and ran to his room went in his draw and grabbed his carrot boxers stuck them on over my jeans and ran in the room and shouted 'Bam' They all looked at me and started laughing, I told them to hush, i turned to Harry 'Harry... Truth or dare' He looked up and said 'Truth' i mumbled 'Pussy' so he could hear... 'Harry is it true that you have 4 nipples' He smiled, stood up, lifted his shirt and said 'Yes... 1...2...3...4' He counted them while pointing at them, We all laughed, It was Harry's Turn 'Niall... Truth or dare' Niall sighed and said 'Truth' 'Is it true that you believe in sex before marriage?' Niall smiled, blushed and Nodded, 'Yes i do' i smiled at him....


	5. Chapter 5

**Niall pov**

 

It has been an hour and we have given up on playing truth or dare, so we are just sat down watching the telly, I am sat next to Chloe on the love seat, Oh my she is so amazing, She turned to me and said 'Niall why aint you watching the film' 'Cause he is looking at you' Louis blurted out, i give him a look that said 'Shut up', I turned to Chloe and said 'Dont listen to him' She laughed 'Awe is Lickle Nialler Shy' She cooed at me and i just sighed and got up and walked to my room...

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I sat there in shock as Niall just left the room I looked at the boys and said 'Whats wrong with him', Liam sighed 'He really likes you Chloe' I sat there in shock, Whoa wait Niall James Horan likes Me? Me? 'No that is impossible he cant like me?' Louis sat next to me 'He does Chloe, why do you think he always stairs at you' I sighed 'Is it okay if i go and talk to him' They all nodded, i left the room....

 

**Niall Pov**

 

I ran into my room... How can i be so stupid, like she would like me come on, My hair is a mess, My teeth are not even straight, my laugh is annoying and i cant even sing.... i was just sat there, when i heard a little tap at the door, i sighed got up and opened it, to my surprise Chloe was stood there.. 'Niall why didnt you tell me' I looked to floor and she moved closer to me lifted my chin with her finger and placed her lips on mine...

 

**Chloe Pov**

 

I did it i kissed him... i stood back and looked in his eyes and you could tell he was happy, he then hugged me and said 'So i guess you like me' i laughed and said 'Hell yes, i have liked you since the first day when i bumped into you' he then placed his lips on mine and we was interrupted by the other boys as they stood by the door and all said 'Aw ' at the same time, i stepped back so i could look at them and i said 'Um.... Boys can i help you?' they looked shocked and louis said 'So you guys?' 'Is that any of your business lou' i said, i walked up to the door waved at them closed the door and locked it and turned back to Niall to see him stood there smiling i walked up to him and kissed him once again and OH MY i felt my Knees go, thought i was going to faint, we finished making out so me and Niall got some food, sat on the sofa and watched some films....


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to see i was Led on Niall's lap, I smiled, trying to get up so i didnt wake him... I looked down to see that i havent brought clothes... I sighed and walked into Niall's room.. trying to find his draws.. i pulled out pair of boxers. Sweats and one of his jumpers.. I walked out of his room grabbed a pen and paper and wrote 

 

' **Nialler, You looked so cute sleeping,**  


**I didnt want to wake you,**

**Im going to go shopping,**

**Im going to wake Louis as he can drive,**

  
**oh and i stole some of your clothes;)** ,

 

  
**Much Love Chloe ;)** '

 

I walked out trying not to Slam the door... i walked over to louis door and knocked... and knocked... and knocked.. when A very sleepy louis opened the door 'Louis im sorry.. i didnt mean to wake you.. just go back to bed' He looked at me and said 'No its fine Chlo... What can i do for my best friend today?' 'I was wondering if you want to come town with me... As you drive and.. No offence to the other boys but you have style' He looked down at me and said 'The person saying that who is wearing Niall's clothes' I just laughed 'Hush... Dont you think you better get changed' he looked down smiled and said 'Nah im fine how i am' i eyes opened wide 'Louis your only wearing your carrot boxers' He laughed told me to come in while he went to change....

 

**Niall pov**

 

I woke up and seen no sign of chloe... Did she run away? Oh wait she wrote a note i picked it up and it said....

 

' **Nialler, You looked so cute sleeping,**  


**I didnt want to wake you,**

**Im going to go shopping,**

**Im going to wake Louis as he can drive,**

  
**Oh and i stole some of your clothes;)** ,

 

  
**Much Love Chloe ;)** '

 

Awe she is so amazing.. So what am i meant to do with out her today? I sighed and went to my room changed, grabbed my phone and keys and headed to Liam's... I knocked his door.. he walked out 'Hi' I smiled 'Chloe is out with Louis Shopping.. so i thought i would have some Niam time' He flashed his teeth at me 'Sure Niall. Im hungry i was just popping out to go to the sho...' 'NANDOS... Please liam' i gave him the puppy dog eyes..he sighed and said 'Sure.. Lets go' Me and Liam left the hotel and walked to nandos...  As we was walking down the street to Fans came up to us i smiled and they said 'Liam can we have a photo' He smiled and nodded he hugged the girls and i was about to stand in it when the brunette girl turned around to me and said 'Go away' I wanted to cry, i was about to walk away when i felt a hand pull me back i looked up and saw that liam had a hold of my hood so i had to stand in a photo that i was not even aloud in.. once the photo was took me and liam started to walk to nandos when i turned to Liam and said 'Li... i dont feel like going to nandos' he stopped looked at me and said 'Niall ignore what they said' I sighed and said 'Its not just them.. Please li i just want to go back home' He flashed his teeth nodded and said 'sure' we headed back home... I walked in Li's place and i couldnt see anyone i only could smell pancake's... Zayn and Harry popped out of the kitchen as they heard the door close and said 'Guys we are making pancakes' I sighed and said 'Nah im fine' They both gasped and Liam mouthed 'No' they looked confused but nodded anyway.. i just walked to the sofa and sat down...

 

**Liam pov**

 

I walked into the kitchen with Harry and Zayn and said 'We was walking to nandos earlier and 2 Fans came up to us and wanted a picture with me and they told Niall to go away but i got a hold of him by his hood and he had to stay in the photo.. and after that he didnt feel like going to nandos' They both looked at each other and said 'Whoa' at the same time.. i heard the door closed walked out and seen a smiling Louis and Chloe i mouthed at them both to follow me.. i told them both about the Niall situation when Chloe gasped walked out of the kitchen and shouted 'NIALL'....

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I shouted 'NIALL' 'Hello love' i turned around too see Niall sat on the couch smiling you could see that he had been crying i sighed and sat down next to him and said 'Nialler... Liam told me about when you were both out earlier' He looked down and said 'Oh he did' I lifted his head up with my finger and said 'Yes, yes he did and Niall listen to me.. You are perfect dont listen to anyone who disagree's' He looked up i saw tears crawl in his eyes and he said 'But Chlo they are right come on look at me... My hair is a mess, My teeth are not straight, I cant sing, i am horrible, i am annoying my laugh is a joke... how can you even like me?' After he said that he cried and ran out of the room i just sat there... Omg how could he think like that... I ran out of the room and followed him, his door was wide open, i walked in closed the door behind and said 'Niall Your hair is sexy and amazing.. Your teeth are perfect and they make you who you are and that is beautiful... You can sing you are an angel... Your perfect not horrible, you are not annoying you are brilliant, Your laugh is so cute, and how can i like you? Niall i like you because of all these things that i just said.. You are perfect and your perfect for me' He looked up and said 'Why chose me? What about Liam? he is the Daddy... Harry? is the flirt.. Louis is the funny one... and zayn is the cute one.. see i dont fit in' I sat on the end of his bed and said 'Niall i chose you because you are PERFECT for me, Your hair is so amazing pnly you can pull it off... every time i see you flash your teeth at me i feel week... your laugh is angelic, i chose you because i LOVE YOU' He looked up and said 'You... you Love me' I nodded 'Yes i LOVE YOU NIALL JAMES HORAN' He came closer to me and smiled and said 'Ilove you too Chloe' I hugged him and kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and led him back to louis's room, we walked in and everyone looked at us i smiled and nodded and they all came up to us and hugged Niall, we stood there for a moment when Niall said 'Im hungry' They all laughed and let him go to the kitchen i sat down with the boys and they were looking at me when i said 'What?' 'So what did you say to him?' asked harry, 'SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME' Niall said walking back in the room with a mouthful of food, the boys looked at me and i said 'Yep i love this boy' I pointed to Niall, But harry got up pushed Niall out of the way and stood in front of me finger he gasped 'ILOVE YOU TOO CHLOE' I laughed so hard i feel of the couch, once i stoped laughing i looked at the boys stood up 'IM FINE JELLYJELLYJELLY' I started to dance and Louis stood up and danced like me and Niall shouted 'OH NO CHLOE HAS SPENT TO MUCH TIME WITH LOUIS NO' We all started laughing i walked to Niall and put on my serious face and said 'Mr horan you have been a very bad boy look' He followed my finger to see he dropped his food, He sighed bent down and was about to pick it up when i jumped on his back and i shouted 'RUN HORSEY RUN' Louis sat there laughing while the other just stared, i got of his back and shouted 'LOUIS LETS GO FIND NARNIA'...

 

**Niall pov**

 

Chloe and Louis ran off... i tried to follow them but lost them when i heard 'NARNIA... NARNIA... WHERE ARE YOU?' I walked into Louis's Bedroom and opened the cupboard to see them trying to find Narnia...  'Lou' He looked at me and i said 'Can you please stop making my girlfriend weird' He laughed got out and said 'Sorry mate she is all yours'... he walked out and Chloe was just stood in the cupboard looking at me 'So you going to come here.. or do i have to come in there and get you?' I winked at her and she said 'As much as i would love to come out.. i would love for you to come here' She winked back at me and i walked in the cupboard and stood next to her... I leaned forward and Pressed my lips against hers, she kissed me back as she giggled.. A smile crawled on my face as my hands went down to her sides as i started tickling her she starting to laugh when she ran out of the bedroom.. i followed her to see she was behind liam and he had no idea what was happening, i just laughed it off 'I will get you next time' i winked at her, She gasped and ran to her room, i just shrugged and sat down watching the Tv...

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I ran to my room to put on my shoes, threw my bag over my shoulder, ran down the stairs headed to the door before shouting 'IM GOING TO THE SHOPS, TEXT ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING BYE LOVE YOU NIALLER, TOMMO, ZAYN, HAZZA, LIAM' I heard them mumble something before closing the door, i ran down the stairs and started walking down the street, when i heard some one shout i looked behind me to see two boys trying to seal a young girl's bag i walked up to them and said 'Get the hell away' I punched the one square in the nose and he ran off, the other boy punched me in the eye.. then ran off, i turned to girl, 'Are you okay?' She sighed and Nodded 'Yes i am thankyou... by the way im Leanne' I smiled at Leanne and said 'Im Chloe'.... I spent the whole day with Leanne we went shopping and had some food and i asked her if she wanted to come by my place and she said sure...

 

**Leanne pov**

 

My first day here and i have already met a friend her name is Chloe she seems really nice, she is going to be a good friend, she asked if i wanted to go and she her place and i said yes as i have no where to go.. we were walking back to her place and.. well its not her place it is a hotel.. we walked in and went straight to the elevator we stopped on the 5th floor we got out and chloe said 'Erm... Before we go in to the room the boys dont like people screaming in their faces so.. can you not or try not to scream please' I looked at her confused 'Boys?' She smiled and nodded 'Yeah.. One Direction' I stood there and laughed 'Omg chlo you are so funny' she stopped 'What i am serious' 'Yeah and i have

 an elephant as a pet' omg this girl is so funny.. We walked up to the door and she opened it walked in.. i followed her.. i closed the door behind me and she screamed 'IM HOME'...

 

**Niall pov**

 

Im in the kitchen trying to make a pancake... Failing... When i heard some one scream 'IM HOME' I ran out and hugged Chloe and kissed her on the lips when i heard some one gasp..


	7. Chapter 7

**Niall pov**

 

I looked up and seen a Blonde girl she was such a cutie.. i walked to her 'Hello im..' I didnt get to finish as she interrupted and said 'I know who you are Niall.. Can i just say your accent is amazing' I started blushing 'Oh yeah Niall this is leanne i met her when i went shopping' I nodded as chloe explained where they both met.. Leanne seemed like a girl version of louis.. of course i have only known her for a few minutes and she might turn out to be so much like him.. well come on she is cute.. her accent is lovely.. she seems so bubbly... she is so perfect for Louis.. gutting he is not single

**Chloe pov**

 

Niall seemed like he was in deep thought i snap him out of it 'NIALLER where are the boys' I said looking around... 'In there rooms' she smiled and nodded 'TOMMO, HAZZA, ZAYN, LIAM, GETCHO SEXY BUTTS DOWN HERE WE HAVE A GUEST, OH HARRY WEAR SOME CLOTHES' 'CHLO I DONT ALWAYS GO AROUND NAKED' Harry shouted, We all laughed and they all came running around the stairs  'IN LINE' They all stood in line.. i pulled Leanne, with me in front of the boys, 'Boys this is Leanne i met her while shopping' They all said 'hi' she was staring, i followed her gaze and she was staring at louis.. 'Alright boys.. getcho butts in the room we will be there in a minute  I dragged Leanne to the kitchen.. 'Leanne you cant' She looked confused 'I seen the way you were looking at Louis.. he has a girlfriend' She sighed 'I know, i just cant help it look at him' I smiled and said 'Yeah.. i guess' We laughed it off and walked back into the Living room..

**Louis pov**

 

Leanne... That name is so cute.. it goes with her cute face... She seems so lovely... NO Louis you cant... you go out with Eleanor... I looked or to her and she was looking at me.. Me being me i winked at her and she blushed and looked away, i started laughing and they all looked at me, i just shook my head... I was sat there, When i wanted to go for a walk.. 'Leanne wannna go for a walk? So i can get to know you' she stood up Nodding, grabbing her coat, she walked to the door we said goodbye to everyone and walked out the door, it was like Half 9 so hopefully the is not many fans out.. We was walking when i said 'So Leanne where do you live?' 'Well.. this is my first day.. so i dont really have a place, i was going to look earlier but Chloe invited me over, and i didnt want to say no.. so now i dont have a place to stay' I smiled 'Hang on' i pulled out my phone and Rang Liam's number,

 

**Bold : Liam**

Normal Louis

 

**'Hello'**

'Hey, Liam.. You know Leanne, dont answer just listen, Chloe invited her over before she could even find a place and she dont have any where to go can she stay with us till she gets settled please'

**'Yes, sure'**

'Thanks mate'

 

I hung up, 'Looks like you are staying with us Leanne' I smiled at her and she ran to me and hugged me 'Thankyou BooBear' She backed away 'Can i call you that?' I smiled 'Sure you can' She smiled, i was half 10 so we decided to walk back home,  We walked into the hotel Leanne ran to Chloe and said 'OMG... IM GOING TO BE HERE WITH YOU GUYS' Chloe looked at her wide eyed and screamed 'OMG AH' Niall came down the stairs rubbing his eyes 'Whats happening?' Chloe walked to him, hugged and kissed him, 'Love you Ni' 'Love you too chlo' He moved away from chloe and sat down and she sat down on his lap and they were sat there laughing, I looked over to Leanne, My good she is beautiful i thought to my self.. i sighed To bad im not single....

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I was sat on Niall's Lap i looked at louis to see he was looking at Leanne, then he sighed and went to his room, i got off of Niall's lap and went up to louis room... *Knock, Knock* I walked in to see louis sat on his bed hugging his pillow i walked in closing and locking the door behind me, 'Louis..' he looked at me, 'Iknow you like her dont you' He sighed looked up and said 'Yeah, i really do... but i cant i go out with Eleanor' i sighed and walked down and sat next to him 'Louis... Do you like leanne' He nodded 'Do you like her more than a friend?' He nodded.. 'I think you should tell Eleanor' He sighed looked up and said 'Yeah i should' i was about to leave when he grabbed my arm 'Can you stay with me while i call her... please chlo' I nodded my head and sat down, while he grabbed his phone out and called Eleanor...

 

**Eleanor: Bold**

Louis: normal

 

'Hello Eleanor'

**'Louis.. babe hello'**

'Eleanor listen... please'

**'im listening'**

'For a start i really love you i do... and that is why im doing this im sorry but i cant be with you knowing that im not in love with you like i was when i first met you Eleanor im sorry but i cant be with you anymore'

**'But Lou.. i love you, you cant do this to me'**

'El, im sorry but i have to let you go'

 

he hung up and looked at me and just started crying, i bent forward and gave him hug, 'I cant believe i did that.. she was so upset, am i bad person?' 'No lou you are not a bad person, come on lets go down stairs' he sighed and got up, he grabbed my hand and led me to the door he unlocked it and we walked down stairs when Niall said 'Tommo Let go of my women' Louis sighed and went into the kitchen, i tapped Niall on the shoulder and walked into the room and whispered 'Louis has just broken up with Eleanor so please dont be hard on him' i heard gasps as louis came into the room and he sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder when harry got up and said 'Oi louis you are meant to be mine' Louis started laughing and harry sat down and Louis sat on his lap, i went to Niall and sat on his lap...

 

**Leanne pov**

 

Omg Louis has broken up with Eleanor, It was like 12 and everyone was in bed i was in my room and i couldnt sleep so i got my phone out and text Louis..

 

**Louis pov**

 

i was just sat on my bed when i felt my phone buzz i opened it, 

 

'Heey you up?x'  **\- Leanne**  


 

'Yes i am, are you xx'  **\- Me**  


 

'Yeaaah i am Lou or i wouldnt be texting you, you silly billy'  **-Leanne**  


 

'But my name is not Billy?' - **Me**  


 

'Haha you funny guy ;)... Can i come to your room.. its just i cant sleep'  **-Leanne**  


 

'Sure you can babe'  **\- Me**  


 

Did i just call her babe..

 

**Leanne pov**

 

Omg he called me babe.. I got up, i seen down stairs light on, i ignored it and walked over to Louis room. *knock, Knock* I walked in to see he was sat in his bed with a huge smile on his face.. I walked over and sat on the end 'Leanne.. can i tell you something' I nodded 'Sure you can Boobear' I winked at him he laughed and said 'I dumped Eleanor earlier' I nodded.. 'I dumped her.. for you' I just sat there wait what, 'Lou.. What why.. why for me?' He looked shocked 'Leanne you are perfect, beautiful.. i think im falling in love with you' 'No Lou no i cant not now' I just got up and left his room and walked to my room and cried on my bed.. Why would he dump her for me?..

 

**Louis pov**

 

She left?... I just sat there.. i just told her im falling in love with her.. Shit what have i done.. i sighed and went to sleep..


	8. NOTE

**Sorry if you guys Like Eleanor &Louis being together, i like them being together but i wanted to write a story with them not together so sorry**  
  
And PLEASE COMMENT what you like :) xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Pov**

 

I woke up and i was on the floor.. How did that happen i got up and went to take a shower, i wonder what today shall bring...

 

  
**Zayn pov**

I woke up and put my hands on my hair, Oh no.. i got up and ran to the bathroom grabbed a brush and combed my hair.. I looked at my self and smiled, i still got it..

 

**Niall pov**

 

I woke up to see Chloe sleeping next to me i smiled... god i love her, i kissed the top of her head and she woke up...

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I woke up by Niall kissing my head i smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him..

 

**Leanne pov**

 

I woke up and my mind thought back of what happened last night.. my god it is going to be so awkward today..

 

**Louis pov**

 

So i told leanne i was falling for her yesterday... I wish i never did it is obvious she dont like me back.. I sighed and rolled out of bed, i got changed and brushed my teeth and hair, i walked out of my bed room, i walked down stairs and saw Leanne sat on the couch with Liam, she looked at me as i was walking down she looked back at liam and started laughing... I sighed.. I went into the kitchen and found Niall 'Niall mate, Where is Chloe' He looked at me 'In the bedroom' He said with a mouthful  I laughed and headed up stairs, *Knock *knock* I walked into the room and saw chloe on her bed, on her laptop.. 'Chloe can i have a word' She closed her laptop and smiled 'Of course you can lou' she patted the bed next to her and i sat down 'Last night i told Leanne that i dumped Eleanor for her and that i was falling for her.. and now she wont even talk to me' She just sat there 'Lou, you cant just tell her you are falling for her and expect her to feel the same for you' He sighed and said 'Yeah.. chloe do you think you can have a word with her please' She smiled 'Of course i can lou' I got up and hugged her 'Thankyou chloe' I walked out of her room and down the stairs to see no sign of Leanne, i sat next to Liam who was on the couch and i sighed, 

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I was in the bathroom brushing me teeth.. i walked into the bedroom and got dressed.. i walked down stairs to see no sign of anyone, i sighed went in to the kitchen and there was no food, guess i got to go to the store i thought to my self... i walked out of the hotel and i felt my phone buzz i picked it up before i got to read it i got hit by a car then it all went black...

 

**Harry Pov**

 

I was driving down the road when i had an itch on my back i tried moving in my chair but it was no good so i let go of the wheel for a split second and i seen a girl fly on the bonnet, i gasped got out of the car and gasped as i saw chloe lying there, her phone in one hand and blood running out of her head.. in panic i grabbed my phone and called 911 

 

**911: Bold**

Harry: Normal

 

**'Hello what is your emergancy?'**

 

'I need an ambulance, i ran over this girl, she waked out and i didnt see her'  
 

**'Calm down sir... Where are you'**

 

'Wallstreet'

 

**'I will get some one right over'**

 

I hung up... Niall is going to kill me.. i grabbed my phone and rang Liam..

 

**Liam: Bold**

Harry: normal

 

'Liam mate where are you?'

 

**'With Louis, Niall, Leanne and Zayn.. why whats wrong'**

 

'I ran over chloe.. She walked out and i didnt see her.. Please mate can you tell the guys and tell them to meet us at the hospital'

 

Before he could reply i hung up as i heard the ambulance...

 

**Liam pov**

 

'Guys Listen up' They all stopped talking and listened to me... 'Harry was driving and he ran over a girl' They all gasped 'He got out and saw it was Chloe' We all turned to Niall.. 'Wait what? how cold he not see her' He just freaked out and started crying... I got up and hugged him 'Niall she will be fine.. lets go to the hospital' He stood up and nodded, the rest got up and we all walked to the van.. we got in and Louis drove us to the hospital.. Once we got there Niall dived out and ran in the hospital...

 

**Niall Pov**

 

I ran into the hospital.. i ran to the desk 'What room is Chloe Jones in?' The lady behind the desk looked on the computer 'She is in Room 453 on the third floor sir' I nodded and ran into the elevator, i pressed on third floor... once the elevator opened i ran down the hall and i saw Harry sat on a chair out side a door i ran up to him and grabbed him 'HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE HER!' He looked like he was going to cry..

 

**Zayn Pov**

 

We was in the elevator when we heard shouting we got out and saw Niall had Harry pined up againts the wall, We all ran down and i said 'Niall Mate calm down let him go' 'NO' screamed Niall.. A Doctor came out of Chloe's Room and he said 'She is awake and she can see one person at a time.. who will that be?' Before we even said anything Niall let go of Harry and ran into the room.. we all sat down and waited..

 

**Niall Pov**

 

I walked into the room.. She looked at me.. She looked scared.. Why would she be scared.. I walked to her and sat down and said 'Chloe... I love you' She gasped 'But I dont Love you' What? she dont love me 'You do you said you loved me this morning' She looked around 'But i dont know you?' Omg.. I got up and walked out of the room.. I looked at harry 'YOU THIS IS YOU FAULT SHE DONT EVEN KNOW WHO I AM, SHE DONT LOVE ME, SHE DONT KNOW ANYTHING, ALL THANKS TO YOU' I just slid down the wall and started to cry.. I saw that Liam went into the room..

 

**Chloe pov**

 

A boy came in and said he loves me.. But i dont even know who he is.. Omg im so confused.. I was just sitting looking around when another boy came in and said 'Chloe do you remember me?'  'No im sorry' He smiled and sat next to me 'No its fine.. I am Liam.. the boy that came in earlier was Niall' I nodded, 'Okay.. I remember a name Louis' He flashed a smiled and walked out...

 

**Liam pov**

 

I walked out and said 'Well she dont remember anyone of us but Louis', They all looked at him.. He got up and walked in.. 'How can she remember him and not the one she loves?' Niall said Crying, i sat by him and said 'Louis was so close to her as a friend so maybe her brain caught on to the friendship.. sorry mate i dont know'

 

**Louis pov**

 

Yay my best Friend remember's me.. I walked in and she said 'Louis...' I nodded and said 'Yes love' i sat on her bed by her feet so i was facing her 'Lou why do i remember you and Not Liam, Niall or the others' 'I dont know love, but we will get your memory back' She smiled at me and hugged me.. i just sat there and talked.. a doctor came in and checked her and he walked back out.. we just got talking again

 

**Niall Pov**

 

I was just sat there when a doctor walked out of her room and he said 'Well she seems fine.. her memory has gone, but i dont see why it shouldnt start coming back in a week or so... it wont all come back to her she will get bits and bits of it everyday.. you can all go in a see her if you like' we all nodded and stood up, Zayn walked in first and we all followed him..

 

**Chloe pov**

 

I was talking to Louis When the door opened and four boys came in and one girl... they just stood there and looked at me.. 'Alright guys she wont get her memory back if you keep staring at her' They all laughed at louis and sat down.. When Liam piped up and said 'So chloe tell us what you can remember' I thought for a bit and said 'Well i live alone, my parent's left me... I have no money.. well that was in till i met some people... i cant remember anything else.. up in till the point i met Louis that's all' They all looked at me 'Chlo... your parent's left you why didnt you say something' Some guy said with a quiff... 'Im not being rude but who are you guys' i said pointing to one with the quiff.. the one with the curly hair and the girl... Liam spoke up and said 'This is Zayn' He said pointing to the boy with the quiff... 'Harry' the one with the curly hair.. 'Leanne' Is the girl.. i nodded...


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Niall Pov**

 

Chloe only remembers Louis... She dont remember me the one who loves her and will do anything for her, I really miss her and she dont even know who i am... im just sat in the chair while everyone is talking and im just looking at her 'Chloe..' I stood up everyone looked at me 'Yes Niall?' 'How can you not remember me?' She studied my face 'Im sorry Niall i just cant' My eyes filled with tears and i got angry 'SO YOU DONT REMEMBER ME.. THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU AND CARES FOR YOU... YOU REMEMBER LOUIS WHO IS ONLY YOUR FRIEND' I looked at her and she started to cry.. I just stood there watching her cry... How could i make the women i love cry.. I just ran out of the room down the hall out the door....

 

**Chloe Pov**

 

I just sat there crying 'Its Okay Chlo Niall is just upset' I shook my head... 'No its not okay.. he said that i love him... But i dont remember him.. that is just horrible' I started crying again Louis and Liam Came and hugged me then Zayn and Harry then last Leanne... I sat there and smiled at them 'I dont remember half of you but i want to say 'Thankyou.. and i hope i can get to remember you' Then all smiled and nodded, the doctor walked in and told me i was aloud to go home.. i nodded everyone left the room so i could get changed...

 

**Liam pov**

 

We left the room so Chloe could get changed, I looked around 'Guys have any of you seen Niall' They all shook their head.. i sighed.. he is probably still upset i thought.. Chloe walked out Smiling.. she walked over to us and said 'You guys ready?' She looked around 'Where is Niall' 'Yes we are ready.. and we dont know' Louis said.. we walked out of the hospital and got in the car.. Louis drove.. as we were talking my phone started ringing.. but before i could get to it.. the person on the other end hung up.. i just ignored it and carried on talking with the others..

 

**Niall pov**

 

I was walking around when i decided to go home.. no one was in so i decided to watch tv.. I had no idea what i was watching but i heard the door closed so i led down and pretended to be asleep.. 'Niall is in here.. Shh he is sleeping' i heard Louis say.. i heard other whispers but i ignored them.. 'Niall.. Niall... Niall' i felt someone shake me.. it was chloe.. i opened my eyes 'Yeah?' she smiled 'Are you still mad' I sighed and sat up 'Im sorry Chlo i didnt mean to shout i was just upset.. I just want to do everything to get your memory back' She hugged me and then she fell to the floor.. .I shouted 'LIAM' Picked her up and put her on the couch, Liam came running in 'Whats happened' i shrugged 'I dont know i hugged her and she passed out' 'Yeah the doctor said she will pass out every time she remember's something... so i guess she remember's Horan hugs' I smiled... thanked Liam and sat next to Chloe.. She sat up 'What happened?' 'You passed out.. the doctor said you will pass out every time you remember something' She smiled and then it faded... 'So does that mean i can never hug you?' i sat there.. 'I dont know.. do you want to try' She smiled and hugged me she backed away and smiled 'I remember your hugs' I sat there smiling..

 

**Chloe pov**

 

**'2 WEEKS LATER'**

 

My memory is coming back slowly, i remember how i met everyone but not Niall... Im starting to fall for him.. i was in my room one day when some one picked me up and put me over there shoulders i looked down to see a striped shirt.. 'Louis put down' He put down on the couch.. everyone was looking at me 'What?' 'We was thinking that.. you remember all of us and how we met but not Niall's we need to jog your memory and we think we have a way to do that' i looked at them all 'And that is?' Louis smiled 'Kiss him' I looked at Louis but where is he 'NIALL' Louis screamed and pointed to the stairs 'There, Go run to him' I got up and ran to Niall who has looked like he has just woken up i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him...

 

**Niall pov**

 

Louis woke me up by screaming so i walked down the stairs Chloe ran up to me wrapped her arms around my neck and she kissed me She backed away and fainted in my arms.. 'OH MY GAWD.. that was so hot.. im so jelly' I looked up to louis 'Oh shush and help me take her to the couch' He started laughing but came and helped me take her to the couch...

 

**2 Hours later..**

 

I was sat on the Couch with Chloe's head in my lap while talking to liam 'Li... why aint she woken up?' 'Mate i dont know' i sighed when i felt chloe move i looked at her 'Niall?' I smiled down at her 'Yes love?' she smiled back at me 'God i missed you Ni' I bent down and kissed her on her lips.. she looked at Liam smiled.. Got out of my lap and hugged him 'Nice to see you again Li' 'You too chloe'.. 'Ni.. where are the others' 'They are in their rooms love' She sighed 'SO I GET ALL MY MEMORY BACK AND ALL YOU LAZY SODS ARE STILL IN BED... WHOA I FEEL LOVED' as soon as she said that.. all i heard where doors being slamed open and them running down the stairs... Louis, Zayn and Leanne hugged her while harry stood on the stairs.. she sighed and said 'Haz.. I know you are sorry.. so getcho ass over here' He looked up at me and i smiled and nodded and he ran to the others and joined in.. me and liam sighed stood up and joined in the group hug..


	11. Chapter 11

**Niall Pov**

No one was home... Leanne was working, Zayn was out.. Harry was running around the hotel naked.. Liam, louis and Chloe have gone shopping again, they did ask if i wanted to go but i turned them down as i hate shopping, I was sat on my bed bored so i grabbed my laptop and logged into twitter... I havent updated for a while so i thought ishould say something..

_'Goodmorning Everyone! Sorry i havent been on for a while, Been really busy! Have you guys heard? Im dating @ChloeJones23 She Beautiful!'_

As soon as i tweeted that i had loads of replys some nice some not so nice...

_'Mellisa_Horan: @NiallOfficial I have heared and Omg Nialler im so happy:) she is very beautiful... Hold on to her... Loveyou'_

_'WhoDoYouThinkIAm: @NiallOfficial Really? her? she is so ugly mate... you could do better...'_

I then tweeted _'@Mellisa_Horan Thankyou so much! Love your name :) Love you too ! X'_ She seems like a nice lass.. I also Followed and tweeted her.. as i was on twitter i went on to Chloe's and seen that she had more followers I smiled to myself.. I was bored so i logged out of twitter and went to google and searched _'Niall Horan and Chloe Jones dating'_ A lot came up.. stuff saying how we met what happened i couldnt see anything bad written about her, my eyes flashed to a box and in capitals it said ' _NIALL HORAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND? REALLY WHO WOULD DA...._ ' I clicked on the box and it read _'Niall horan has a girlfriend? really who would date a ugly mug like him?_ ' I seen some comments there we a couple of comments by people sticking up for me but the rest we horrible.. tears sprung to my eyes... i went back on to google and typed in _'We hate Niall Horan'_ I gasped as at least 20 pages came up.. i clicked on the first one and read ' _This is a page on why we HATE Niall James Horan, He is a 19 year old Irish pop star.. do you now what is wrong with that? HE IS IRISH... come on we dont need any Irish freaks over here and one who looks like him come on.._ ' I couldnt read anymore i threw the laptop at the wall... i was so angry, i grabbed my phone, went on twitter and tweeted..

_'Thankyou! Everyone who has stood by me, i went on the internet and there was at least 20 pages of 'We hate Niall Horan' Normally this wont bother me! but for some reason it is all getting to me! If you were the one to make those pages, i just want to say well done, you have made me crumble but dont worry! i wont be here much longer, Im sorry, i couldnt live up to your standers!'_

I threw my phone againts the wall also and i ran to the bathroom locked it and slid againt the door and cried...

**Liam pov**

Me, Louis and Chloe have spent the whole day shopping, Chloe and louis have gone to order some food i am just sat on a table, i decided to go on twitter, i had a load of tweets..

_' @Real_Liam_Payne What is wrong with Niall? - Loria_styles_

_'@Real_Liam_Payne What does Niall mean Goodbye? Omg please Tell me:'( - Mellisa_Horan_

What are they talking about? I went on to Nialls twitter and saw his last tweet i had to gasp.. i ran inside and pulled Louis and Chloe out side 'Liam Mate whats wrong' I had tears in my eyes 'Its Niall Listen this was his last tweet _'Thankyou! Everyone who has stood by me, i went on the internet and there was at least 20 pages of 'We hate Niall Horan' Normally this wont bother me! but for some reason it is all getting to me! If you were the one to make those pages, i just want to say well done, you have made me crumble but dont worry! i wont be here much longer, Im sorry, i couldnt live up to your standers!_ 'I looked up to see Louis Crying and Chloe just stood there 'I think we need to get home' Louis said between his cries, Me and Chloe Nodded and we all jumped into the car, We pulled up outside the hotel and we ran inside up to the elevator, it was about to close when a tired Zayn and Harry Jumped in.. they told us that they had seen what he tweeted.. The elevator opened and we all ran out.. My hands was shaking that much i couldnt unlock the door, Chloe grabbed the Keys and opened the door, i pushed it open and ran in side 'NIALL'....

**Niall Pov**

I was sat on the floor leaning againts the Door when some thing on the sink caught my eye.. it was Harry's Razor, I wiped my nose in my jumper and stood up, i tip toed over to the sink and reached out for the razor, i had to take it apart to get the blade out, i just held it in my hand, i then decided to sit in the bath, I rolled my sleeve up past my elbow, I brought the blade to my arm and grazed it from the one side of my arm to the other i lifted it and my eyes fixed on my arm, no blood I sighed i tried again but pressed down harder, this time i gasped at the pain but it was a good kind of pain, i looked down to see the blood pour out of the cut, a smile crawled on my lips...

**5 Minuites later**

My arm was coverd in blood and slits, i had one more place to cut and i was done, i pressed down as hard as i could, i must of hit a vein or something because i passed out...

**Chloe pov**

We ran into our room and Liam shouted 'NIALL' I walked up to his bedroom and my eyes went straight to his laptop and his phone.. his laptop was still on i picked it up and saw what he searched i Gasped 'GUYS IN HERE' They all walked in I showed them the laptop and they gasped 'He might be in here, but its locked' Louis said... I walked over *Knock, Knock* 'Niall, Niall.. Please' 'What if he.. Um' I turned to Harry and shook my head 'No!.. No He wouldnt..' I sighed and cried turned back to the door and started knocking on it... Zayn walked over 'You want me to kick it down?' I nodded and Zayn did just that.. i gasped as i seen Niall in the bath sat in his own blood, blade in his hand 'Liam Call for ambulance.. NOW!' I walked over to him, pulled him out of the bath and hugged him 'Niall ...Why' I started crying.. i looked up to see the boys stood their Louis was crying and hugging Harry, I knew by Harry's face he wanted to cry.. Liam was on the phone, Zayn had tears in his eyes as he was bent down next to me... I sat their just holding Niall in my arms... When the Ambulance came and took him away.. i just sat on Niall's bed Covered in his Blood 'Chloe.. Why dont you change' Liam put a hand on my shoulder, I breathed in and Nodded i was about to walk to Niall's draws when i turned to Liam 'Li, Do you mind if i borrow some of your clothes... I just dont want to...' He nodded 'Sure'


	12. Chapter 12

I was in Liam's Bedroom trying to find somethings to wear.. i was about to grab his joggers when there was a little knock on the door and Louis poped his head around the door he came in the room and closed the door after him.. he sat on the bed and looked down at his feet i walked to him 'Lou..' He looked up at me tears forming in my eyes I stood him up and hugged him 'Sh.. its okay' He sniffled 'Chloe.. how can you be so calm about this?..' I sighed 'I am not calm...trust me Lou, im dying inside but i have been through this millions of times with my Brother, i know i should be more sad and upset but i am just not' he hugged me and said 'I am so sorry' i smiled 'Lou will you let me change please He nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him...

**Louis pov**

I walked out of Chloe's room and walked into the living room no one was home Liam and Zayn was at the hospital... i dont know where Harry is.. I walked past his room and i heard some one crying i stuck my head around the door to see harry sat on the end of his bed head in his hands crying.. i gasped 'Haz..' I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, i put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up his eyes were puffy and red 'Lou... why would he do that?' I shook my head and hugged him 'I dont know Haz' He sighed 'Lou... please dont tell anyone' I let out a little laugh 'I wont Haz.. Come on we gotta go to the hospital' I hugged him one last time got up and walked out and over to the kitchen.. i stuck some Oreo's in a bag just incase Niall was up.. 'CHLO.. HAZ.. COME ON' They both walked out and i smiled at them...

**Liam pov**

Me and Zayn have been here over an hour and we was not aloud to see him '... I am going to flip i want to see him and i want to see him now' Zayn looked at me 'Li.. mate calm down' A doctor walked over to us and said that he was in a stable condition and that we could go and see him, i ran down the hall Zayn hot on my trails.. i slowed down as i got to his door i knocked and walked in, he looked at us and smiled he looked so weak, i was scared if i touched him he would crumble 'You can come in.. i dont bite' Zayn let out a little chuckle and walked past me, i followed closing the door i stood next to Zayn who was sat on the chair by Niall's bed side 'Ni.. how are you feeling' He smiled at me flashing his teeth 'I am fine thankyou.. Li.. where is Chloe?' 'She had to change.. she will be coming in a bit with Louis and Harry' He nodded 'Can you tweet that im fine' I nodded and grabed my phone and tweeted..

_'Hello everyone.. @NiallOfficial is fine, thankyou all for your concern'_

I stuck my phone in my pocket and i could feel it buzz, i guess people are replying, 'Zayn you okay' Zayn turned to Niall 'Yeah mate im fine.... just doing some thinking' He was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Louis head poped in and he walked in followed by Harry and Chloe 'NIALL' Louis ran to him and hugged him.. 'Lou calm down' Niall started laughing Chloe just stood by Harry not even looking at Niall.. 'Guys iknow you just got here but can you please.. leave me and Chloe to talk alone' We all nodded and walked out...

**Chloe Pov**

I was just stood looking at the ground 'Chloe..' I looked up at Niall, I sighed and walked a little closer 'What Niall!' He looked shocked 'Why are you angry with me?' 'Angry! Niall i am not angry' he sat up 'Why you being like this?' I looked at him 'Niall you tried killing yourself! Do you expect me to be happy that you are sat here? you could have died' Tears formed in is eyes 'Your blaming me for trying to kill my self' 'NO NIALL I AM NOT BLAMING YOU!.. But i was always here for you i love you, you could have talked to me' He looked down as a tear fell into his lap 'So your blaming me just say it' 'LISTEN TO ME! I AM NOT BLAMING YOU, Forget it' I just stormed out and slamed the door the guys looked at me but i carried on walking i heard liam call my name i ignored it..

**Niall pov**

What have i done, i felt the tears in my eyes and i couldnt keep them down anymore they all came out like a waterful.. the guys came in as they must of seen Chloe storm out, i just looked at them with tears in my eyes and a couple running down my cheek from time to time 'Ni.. what happened?' I looked down 'I thought Chloe was blaming me for trying killing my self and she got upset about it and left' Liam walked over to me and hugged me 'Just let her cool off mate she will be fine'

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe Pov

Niall just annoys me so much.. but i love him so much.. i walked into my room and just sat on my bed and grabbed the laptop from under the bed, I went onto twitter to see that i had 9,863,654 Followers, i also had a load of mentions but i didnt want to read them i just shut the laptop down and put it back under the bed and layed down on the bed.. i was about to drift asleep when the door opened and someone sat next to me.. i still had my eyes closed 'Chloe.. Chloe' Louis was calling me.. i opened my eyes 'Yeah lou' he sighed 'Well Niall is down stairs and he said that he wants to go to bed but he didnt know if you want to be in the same room as him' I looked up and tears ran into my eyes '... What? he thinks i dont want to be in the same room as him..Does that mean he dont want me to be in the same room..' 'Chloe i dont thi' I got and said 'NIALL YOU CAN HAVE YOUR ROOM IM SLEEPING IN WITH LOUIS... WAIT DOWN THERE IM STILL IN YOUR ROOM' I held back the tears and ran into Louis room fell on the bed and cried my self to sleep..

**Niall Pov**

I was walking in the house 'Lou can you ask Chloe if it is okay if i come up, i really want to go to bed.. but i dont know if she wants to be in the same room as me' 'Sure mate' He ran up stairs i just stood there with Liam and Zayn, Harry went into the living room all i heard was '... YOU CAN HAVE YOUR ROOM IM SLEEPING IN WITH LOUIS... WAIT DOWN THERE IM STILL IN YOUR ROOM' Then i heard her run across the landing and into Louis room.. i walked up stairs and saw louis standing in my room he sighed and walked out closing the door after him.. i just stood there.. What the hell.. I just went on the bed, i couldnt get to sleep as i was thinking to much so i decided to Grab my laptop hopefully it still works.. i went on twitter and tweeted..

_'Sorry For worrying you guys! i didnt mean t do that.. i wasnt thinking, i wont be on here much tonight i have f*cked up big time! Night Guys!'_

I sighed and logged off i couldnt sleep so i decided to go down stairs the kitchen light was on i walked in to see Harry stood there 'Haz.. you alright' He looked up and his eyes were all puffy and red.. 'Mate whats up' He sighed 'You and all this crap bettween Chloe... Its not like you guys this is something i would do not you and her... please Ni im begging you sort it out, im not blaming you but we are all falling apart.. Louis wont even talk or look at me, liam dont talk to Louis... We are falling apart and it is down to you to fix it' I looked to him and nodded he sighed and walked back up stairs i went to the fridge and got some milk and Oreo's out, i sat on the chair and put the milk and Oreo's on the counter, i was on my 4th Oreo when i heard some one walk down the stairs then they came into the Kitchen 'What you doing down here' They asked tired and sounding a bit annoyed.. 'Eating Oreo's and Drinking milk.. Remember like we used to' They sighed and said 'Niall listen.. I still Love you trust me nothing in this world can stop me loving you, but it hurt me knowing that you wanted to kill yourself' I put the rest of the Cookie in my mouth and said 'Cheloe lietns' 'Niall Can you repeat that with out the Oreo' I laughed and said 'Chloe.. Listen, im sorry i wanted to do that.. i dont know what came over me, im not proud of it, i have hurt you and to me that is like dying i love you Chloe and i dont want to see you get hurt.. i am truly sorry' I gave her the puppy dogs eyes and she tapped my nose and said 'You wernt going to eat those Oreo's all by your self was you?' I laughed 'Help yourself' she sat down and grabed some Oreo's and milk, i did the same i drank the milk and she laughed at me 'What?' 'Ni.. you... you got a little something' She pointed to her lip i tried licking my lip but it didnt help 'Maybe i should get it' Chloe came to me and placed her lips on my lips, i could taste her Oreo breath.. Our tounges danced around..

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chloe pov**

I woke up and I was in Niall's room, i felt my phone buzz.. i looked at it to see that i had a text fro leanne she said that she was going to spain for a couple of months to see someone.. i smiled to myself and rolled over to look at Niall 'Why you stairing at me?' I looked shocked i thought he was a sleep and a smile creeped on his face 'Beacuse Nialler your my little cutie pie.. cant i look at you' I saw him blush 'Well im sorry but we need to get up me and the lads got to go back to the Xfactor.. dont worry not long now, only 2 more weeks to go' 'But Ni its a saturday' He laughed opened his eyes, sat up and said 'Yes chloe, Xfactor tends to be on a saturday, the only reason we didnt go last week was because One of the judges had a bug.. so they said they would cancel. and continue it next week' I smiled and was about to reply when Louis danced into the room 'Awe you guys look so cute.. but Come on Ni.. Simon is waiting.. Chlo you can come with' 'OMG YES' They both looked at me 'What.. i have always loved Xfactor.. Omg does this mean i can met Simon Cowell' Louis and Niall laugh 'Yes you can... but you wont if you guys dont get ready.. we have 20 mins to get there'.. me and Niall got up and started to get changed and louis left....

**Louis Pov**

I walked out of Niall's room and i seen Harry walk down the hall in just his boxers i ran to him slapped his butt 'Hey Sexy' 'Lou what are you doing?' 'Well i just woke Niall and Chloe up so they are getting ready' he looked confused.. 'Ready?' 'Yeah.. we got to go practice for Xfactor' His eyes got wide and he ran into his room muttering some thing.. i just laughed it off and went down stairs to see Liam and Zayn 'So where are they?' I looked at Liam 'I just woke the two love birds up and Harry is just getting changed' I walked into the kitchen after Liam nodded.. I looked at the time.. Shoot... 'GUYS COME ON WE GOT 5 MINS... I GOT THE TIME WRONG HURRY UP' I walked back in the room to see Chloe and Niall run down the stairs Harry was running down the stairs in his bottom and a jumper..

**Simon Pov**

I looked down at my watch.. Where are these boys they are always late.. i sighed and walked in and went to the boys dressing room to see Louise Teasdale 'Louise.. the boys here yet?' She looked up from her phone and was about to say something when the door flew open and came in the 5 boys and a girl 'Sorry uncle simon.. We lost track of time' 'Dont worry but boys.. we have alot to do over these 2 weeks..' they all nodded i Pointed to the brunette 'Who is she' i looked to Niall and he said 'Uncle Si.. this is my girlfriend Chloe' I smiled and said 'Welcome to the family Chloe.. you can call me Uncle Simon.. the boys do' she smiled at the ground and said 'Okay... thankyou Uncle Simon' I smiled 'As much as i would love to sit and chat boys but we have to go and have a sound check for tonight so come on' They all stood up and followed..

**Chloe Pov**

I held hands with Niall as we walked out on the Xfactor stage i gasped 'Wow it looks amazing' Niall kissed my cheek and led me to wear the judges sit.. i sat next to Simon, Niall walked back to where the boys were standing.. he winked at me and the music started.. i couldnt breathe they were so amazing the way their voices mix together.. i almost melted when Niall was singing his solo.. he was looking at me while sing it.. and it brought tears to my eyes, Zayn finished singing and the song stopped they walked over 'Awe Chloe you like it that much your crying' Louis winked at me.. 'Har har har.. i swear Tommo you are getting on my last nerve, i might have to do something to you' He gasped 'Niall you better watch your women.. i think she fancies me' I looked at Simon as he started Laughing i got up and punched Louis lightly on his shoulder 'In your dreams Lou' i winked at him and stood by Niall and listened to Uncle Si.. 'Right Boys, that was Amzing but i think i am going to change Niall and Zayn's part' 'NO!' They all looked at me.. I guess i didnt say that in my head.. 'I mean, Dont do that.. Please.. No affence Zayn but Uncle Si.. Niall Needs to be heard he has an amazing Voice and i think he voice suits that part better than Zayns would look.. Zayn' I turned to Zayn 'You know Nialls part right?' He nodded 'Sing it for us' He started singing Niall's Part but his voice didnt fit it 'Well.. Chloe, I really like what you said there.. Right Boys Louise is waiting for you.. go get ready' We started walking when Zayn turned to me 'Chlo.. How did you know my Voice wouldnt fit?' I sighed 'My dad was a music Producer.. i used to go into work with him sometimes and i have worked with some people Olly murs.. Cheryl.. people like that' I looked at them and they nodded probally not knowing what i had just said.. i shook my head and laughed.. we got to the room and the boys stepped in 'Boys.. hello.. Right im going to do Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall and then you Zayn' They all nodded and liam sat down she didnt do much to Liam as he had his hair really short so not much needed to be done with his.. Louis was next and all she really done was applied a bit of mosture on his eye.. because she said it looked a bit black.. she wasnt aloud to do his hair as he wouldnt let her, Typical Louis, 'Sexy Lou' He winked at me 'Iknow how can you resist this' he moved his hand up and down and i just sat there shaking my head and laughing.. Next on the chair was Harry.. she had to comb his hair.. i dont see why because he Flicked it after she did it.. Boys i will never understand, Niall was Next he sat down and took his hat off.. His hair was flying all over the place, she spraied some hair spray and ran her fingers threw his hair and made it spiky yet messy.. Niall's Normal hair style, He came and sat next to me.. Zayn got up and sat down..

**2 Hours later**

We have been sat here waiting for Zayns hair to be finished 'Guys can i just say.. i now know why zayn always goes last' They looked and Nodded Zayn got up 'Im all ready' Louis smiled 'TO THE CLOTHES.. Chloe you have to stay here' I pouted 'Buh.. cant i come with' 'No Chloe we are about to get naked that is rude' 'Sorry Daddy Li' They laughed and all ran into the Clothes part... I just got my phone out and looked threw things.. I havent got one single photo of me and Niall on my phone yet.. I was about to go on twitter when the boys came out and i shoved my phone in my pocket.. 'Boys you all look stunning but... Liam get rid of them shoes and go find some black ones.. Zayn.. Go and get a blue Jumper.. purple is not your style.. Harry, Trainers really? with a suit.. i dont think so, go and ask Liam.. to find you some like his.. Niall, You look sexy as always but.. Put that hat back and go put on some jeans.. Joggers and not suitable.. Louis.. Never mind you are perfect' 'Chloe i know i really do try' Simon walked in 'Come on boys.. i need to see how you are dressed and tell you what you have to change' They came out and said what i told them.. Simon looked shocked 'Boys this is suitable' Liam spoke 'It was all thanks to Chloe she helped us' Simon turned to me 'Good with fashion and music.. Chloe can i have a word with you outside please' i nodded 'Of course Uncle Si'

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Simon Pov**

Chloe is truly amazing.. She is good with Music.. Good with Fashion.. I am outside talking to her 'Right.. Chloe as i have seen you are very good with Music and Fashion' She nodded 'Seems that way' 'Well the boys Fashion Guy named Mike.. Quit he said the boys are too imature for his liking.. so i had to Sort them out.. But you.. what you did for them in there was amazing.. Chloe how would you like to work as One Directions Fashion Stylest' her Eyes opened wide 'Uncle Simon.. i would love that.. Thankyou ever so much' She hugged me.. No one ever hugs me.. i think i have made the right choice..

**Chloe pov**

Is this real.. first i am With OneDirection for the Xfactor.. Now i am becoming OneDirections Fashion Stylest.. OMG.. I ran into the room 'GUYSOMGIMGOINGTOBEYOURFASHIONSTYLESTIMSOHAPPYAHH' They all looked at me 'Love calm down' I winked at Niall 'Chlo Tell us slowly' I nodded 'I.... am.... going.... to....be....your....fashion....stylest' they all came to me and hugged me 'That is amazing i am so happy for you..' I nodded at Liam, I went to Niall and kissed him 'Ni this is amazing news' He smiled at me flashing his incredable teeth 'It is truly amazing' A man walked in 'Guys you are on in five' We all walked out to back stage and i sat next to Matt cardle, he was holding his guitar, and i was also sat next to Cher Lloyd i didnt really like her.. but im not the one to judge.. Niall came to me and kissed me on the cheek 'Right.. Love we are on in two.. wish us luck.. Loveyou' I smiled at him 'Loveyou too Ni' I waved to the other boys as they ran on stage 'So you and Niall aye' I looked up to see Matt smiling down at me, I smiled and Nodded 'Yes.. he is the best thing that has happened to me, also starting today, i am their Fashion stylist' He nodded 'Thats nice.. Nice meeting you, i better go im up next got to get ready' 'Good luck Matt' He smiled back and walked off laughing i got my phone out and went on to twitter.. I searched for ' _Matt Cardle_ ' and Followed him.. i then tweeted.

_'Watching @NiallOfficial @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_styles @Liam_Real_payne and @ZaynMalik Performing best day ever! Loveyou guys x'_

_'Just met @matt_cardle_uk He is such a nice lad.. Wish him Luck guys!:)'_

I was reading threw twitter when i felt the chair next to me pulled out i looked up and the boys were stairing at me.. 'What?!' 'You wished Matt good luck and not us' 'What are you talking about Lou' 'On twitter' I laughed 'Oh right' I looked back down at my phone.. and tweeted

_'I am in love with these Five lads.. There is one who is serious all the time.. daddy like.. there is another his hair is curly and his voice is deep.. There is another.. who takes almost two hours to get his hair done.. the fourth one is childlike.. he loves pranks, stripes and carrots.. the last one i truly love.. he is Irish.. his hair is blonde and brown.. his eyes are perfection'_

As soon as i tweeted that i went into my mentions to see the boys followed me and that they tweeted..

_'I know this girl... she is not mine but she is an amzing friend' ~Liam_

_'This girl is Jealous of my curly hair.. bless her' ~Harry_

_'A girl.. cant be named but she is wonderful.. she has the rollercoster of life at her feet'~Zayn_

_'OMG.. MY NEW FRIEND IS AMAZING AND FUNNY' ~Louis_

_'My new GirlFriend is my heart i love her deeply.. with out her i wouldnt be me #YoungLove' ~Niall_

I Re-tweeted them all and looked up 'Boys you are going to be the death of me' They all winked at me and i laughed, Simon walked over.. 'Well done guys good show, see you here again Next week'

  
**Niall Pov**

We were grabing our stuff about to leave 'CHLOE' we looked over and i saw Matt run down the hall 'Yeah Matt' He smiled 'I just want to say thanks for that tweet and hope to see you around' She hugged him.. Right in front of me... Cant beleive im jealous over Matt.. I looked over at Harry and said 'What you smiling at Styles' he let out a little chuckle 'I think Nialler is a little Jealous' 'I am not Jealous' I said in a deep tone 'Boys calm Down she is only over there... I sighed and grabed my stuff and walked to the van.. where Paul sat, i waited and sat down i also stuck my head phones in.. I heard the others get in the van but i didnt bother opening my eyes, i felt some one tap me i looked up to see Chloe.. i pulled out my ear phones 'Ni come on.. we are at the hotel' I sighed and got out.. We walked up to the room and i went straight into the bed room and threw my stuff on the floor.. i walked into the room and seen Liam with his laptop he looked up and said 'Ni im about to do a twitcam' I smiled 'Yeah we havent done one for so long' I sat next to him and the others came around us, Liam was first to speak 'Hello Guys.. We havent done one in so long so we thought we would would all be in one together.. So any questions' I sat next to Liam Chloe was o my lap so i rested my chin on her shoulder so i could see the screen.. I whispered in her ear 'Chloe baby can you go get me some food cause you love me' She nodded and walked to the kitchen.. I saw a comment

_'1DROCKS: Niall Is that your Girlfriend she is so pretty'_

I smiled and said 'Thankyou '1DROCKS' And yeah she is my girlfriend' I sat there as Chloe came back in with some crisps and nibbles for everyone.. she sat back on my lap 'Thankyou Love' she nodded at me and looked at the screen 'Harry some one asked is it true that you like grandma's we all laughed 'No i do not like Grandma's i just find older people attractive but i would like to have a younger girlfriend so i can feel that i can protect her' I seen alot of poeople say 'Awe' to harry's Comment but one stood out to me it read..

_'Niall how can you live with your self.. Look at you..and you get a girlfriend as pretty as her.. what did you do pay her? i feel sorry for her!'_

I tried not to cry.. i felt tears crawl in my eyes..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chloe Pov**

I saw the comment ' _Niall how can you live with your self.. Look at you..and you get a girlfriend as pretty as her.. what did you do pay her? i feel sorry for her!_ ' I looked at Niall i could see tears crawl into his eyes.. i was about to say something to him but he nudge me of off him adn ran into his room i looked back at the camera and said 'How can you say that.. Niall is the most kindest person i have met, he is like a child.. and all you low life out there calling him names make him upset.. how would you like it?.. you wouldnt so why do it to someone else, just grow up and leave Niall alone' I walked off and went to Niall's Room 'Niall..Niall Open up' 'Its open' i walked in 'Niall..' i walked up to him and pulled the blanket of off his face 'Niall Ignore them' He started crying, I hugged him 'Niall you are better than them.. that is why i love you, you are everything to me, and i mean that Niall I love you' He looked up.. wiped his nose in his jumper and said 'Loveyou too Chlo' I just led down next to him.. while he ran his finger threw my hair..

**Louis Pov**

After Niall and Chloe left we just sat there answering Questions when i seen a bunch of comments..

_'HoranHugs:where is Niall?'_

_StylesForEver: Please Bring Niall Back, We all Love him'_

_'IWantYourGravey; Niall Come back we all love you:) We are Family:_

I smiled 'Guys Im going to go see if Niall and Chloe will come back' i walked of off the camera and walked to Niall's Door 'Chlo.. Ni.. The fans want you back they love you guys' Chloe opened the door with Niall behind her 'Yeah we are coming' I smiled at them and ran into the room 'They have returned' I sat down and Chloe and Niall sat how they did before..

**Chloe pov**

I was sat back on Niall's lap and he rested his chin on my shoulder, i couldnt stop yawning i was so tired 'Love why dont you go to bed' She sighed and turned to me kissed my on the lips, turned back to the camera 'Guys im going to bed.. im going to leave you with these lovely lads.. if they do something, that you think i wont aprove Tweet me @ChloeJones23 Loveya Guys Bye' I waved them goodbye.. hugged all the guys and walked into the room, i just threw on some of Niall's Jogs and just kept my top on.. I lied down in bed and it felt amazing...

**Niall Pov**

Chloe has Gone to bed.. i was on my Phone Liam was Talking to the fans.. 'Right Guys Loveyou Bye.. Going to sleep' Harry got up 'Hazza wait.. Im also going.. speak soon love you guys lots' Lou grabbed Harrys hand and ran off i laughed but looked down at my phone 'I hate to be a party bum... But im going off to bed.. Loves you.. Laterz' Zayn walked down the hall Yawning 'So Guys Its turned into a Niam Twitcam.. Niall they are telling you to get off your phone' I looked up.. put my phone in my pocket 'Sorry guys.. So any questions'

_'LovesHoranHugs: Where did you meet chloe.. Btw she is really pretty'_

I smiled 'LovesHoranHugs I love your name..and i meet Chloe when i was walking back from signing up for Xfactor.. I bumped into her because i was texting my mum.. as soon as she looked at me i knew she was the one and Yes she is really beautiful.. Thankyou'

_'StylesGravey: I love how you are a Mummy's Boy'_

'Yes i guess i am a Mummy's boy.. but when i think about it we all are aint we Li' I looked towards Liam He nodded 'Yes.. we just love our mum's.. If you think about if it was not for them we wouldnt be here'

_'PayneAllTheWay: Liam.. Can i just say I love you.. I wasnt A directioner but once i heard about you and the lads i became one.. You guys have changed my life so much'_

'We are so glad we have fans like you... PayneAllTheWay... I loveyou too, And im glad you are a directioner.. we wouldnt be where we are today if it wasnt for you guys.. just think we have two More of Xfactor's to go through and we Could either win or not win... that is all up to you' He winked at the screen i walked into the kitchen and grabed some Pringles and some Nuts.. i Walked back to see Liam just talking about something i sat down and started eating..

_'GeeGee: Niall i dont think i have seen a Twitcam with you not eating'_

I laughed 'GeeGee i just Love Food... Me with out food i wont live' liam answered the question and Liam said 'Niall.. Diractioner69 said Who do you choose Food Or Chloe' 'NO! How can you make me choose i cant i just cant.. its one of those questions that shall not be answered' Liam started laughing and i yawned.. 'Right guys iknow you love our Twitcam's but i will have to leave you with Liam.. i am hungry and i have a bed waiting for me with a beautiful girl in Night Lovely's If you got more questions tweet me' I walked off and took my clothes off leaving me in my boxers and i climbed into the bed with Chloe

 


End file.
